


Free Will

by LordOfVibes



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Episode: s03e07 The Worst Possible Use of Free Will, F/M, Hellstrop, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Canon divergence where Michael kisses Eleanor instead of dumping iced tea on her head.Based off of something I saw on tumblr.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Free Will

Eleanor was a pain in the ass sometimes. Today, she was convinced that free will didn’t exist and that everything was controlled by something else. Honestly, how could she think that? Michael didn’t know. Eleanor was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met in his lifetime, and for most of it he was around literal demons. And knowing Eleanor, it would take a while to convince her otherwise. Sometimes, that’s a good thing, but other times, not so good. 

Michael and Eleanor had found themselves at a bar in Arizona. Eleanor still wasn’t convinced that free will existed. Maybe he shouldn’t’ve told her that she was in love with Chidi, or showed her the reboots. Maybe that was a bad decision on Michael’s part. 

Michael needed to convince her that free will existed. He needed to do something unexpected, catch her off her guard. He looked at his glass of iced tea. Maybe he could dump it on her head? But that would be a waste of perfectly good iced tea. Maybe he could do something else… 

There was something about Eleanor’s determination that Michael admired. Wait, was that the right word? Not really admired… liked? Eh, too bland and simple. Loved? That was it. He loved everything about Eleanor. Suddenly, in a moment where his eyes were wide and his breath hitched in his throat, he knew what he had to do. 

“You know what? Fuck it,” Michael said, interupting Eleanor’s rant. He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her head to face Michael’s. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eleanor’s. He didn’t want to savor this absolutely wonderful moment too long, and quickly pulled away, leaving Eleanor’s face frozen in shock. 

“There. That was free will. I didn’t have to do that, no one told me to do that. I wanted to do that. Is that enough proof for you?” 

“You… wanted to do that?” Eleanor asked out of disbelief. 

Michael sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to do that. I’ve really wanted to do that for a long time now. Because you know what, Eleanor? I’m in love with you,” he finished. Finally, he said that. 

Eleanor’s mouth quickly grew into a mischievous smirk. “Well, that’s good. Because you know what, Michael? I’m in love with you too,” she grabbed his tie and tugged him a little closer. 

Wait, what? Eleanor was in love with Michael? How? She loved Chidi, she couldn’t love him. “But, what about Chidi?” he asked. 

“Fuck Chidi,” Eleanor pulled Michael even closer by his tie and kissed him passionately. Michael brought his hands up to cup Eleanor’s face. Her skin was smooth, and her lips were warm and sweet. It was almost like a trance. 

The two parted, Michael panting for air. “So?” he smiled. “Do you believe in free will now?” 

“Yep,” Eleanor got off her barstool. “Now I’m gonna use my free will to fuck you,” she pointed at Michael. 

“Fuck me? Shouldn’t I be the one fucking you, since I have the penis in this relationship?” 

“Oh shut up,” Eleanor rolled her eyes, grabbed Michael’s tie again and dragged him out of the bar.


End file.
